It's Not A Ghost Story, It's A Love Story: A Xephmadia Tale
by Xephina The Eleven
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Xephos and Lomadia met? How they ended up on Minecraftia? There life together? Well here's a story to answer your questions! A Xephmadia love story pure and simple!
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Note-  
Despite the fact they are no longer dating I still ship them so let me live vicariously through this story!  
Anyway onto the story! Allows-y!  
-

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
"Why must I always dress like this? You don't have too!" Lomadia asked her mother as she draped a sweater shall over her daughter's shoulders. The young girl had to dress up everywhere she went.  
"Because my child, you never know when your eyes may glow." Lom knew what her mother's reply meant. When her people met their soul mate, their eyes would begin to glow, and of course you wanted to look nice when you met the person you would love.  
"Yes of course mother." The fourteen year-old agreed without further complaint.  
Soon the mother and daughter left their home and went into town to get the ingredients they would need for that evening's dinner.  
Now she was sat outside the bakery, waiting for her mother to get the bread and cakes. Lomadia was unaware of her surroundings as she studied her witchcraft spell books. Many times witchcraft was given a bad reputation, but not all witches were evil, many used the art for healing and helping those around them, but it was looked upon as evil all the same. Almost everyone looked at witches like they would bewitch anyone who came near them. Despite everything, the concept of witchcraft fascinated the young girl, and thankfully her mother supported her choices.  
As she was memorizing incantations, someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her papers.  
"I'm sorry!" A young male voice came from behind her as she stooped to pick up her studies. "Let me help you!"  
When the boy knelt down to help her, she couldn't help but notice his muscular frame, which was only complemented by his pristine clothes. He couldn't have been much older than her; but, he was definitely well mannered for his age, and obviously, judging by what he was wearing, had not yet met his soul mate.  
"Thank you." Lom said, gathering papers in her own arms.  
Once all of them were off the ground, the boy spoke again, "So...what's your name?"  
"Lomadia, what's yours?"  
"My name is Xephos." He replied, bowing his head slightly.  
"Well Xephos, thank you for helping me with my papers." The girl piped as she reorganized them.  
"I couldn't let you pick them up all by yourself now could I?" Xephos laughed with a charming smile. "I am the one who caused you to drop them in the first place. Anyway, what are you studying?"  
Lom cast a worried glance at the now organized papers before she responded, "Er...witchcraft."  
Oddly enough, Xephos actually looked at her with interest instead of the usual fear that followed the comment. "Really? Why weren't you afraid of telling me that?"  
The girl looked him in the eye as she spoke, "I'm doing nothing wrong, and I should have no shame in that, there are plenty of good witches out there, they are just overlooked because of ridiculous stereotypes!"  
Lomadia didn't care if Xephos was against witchcraft or not, she enjoyed it and thus, he didn't, nor did anyone else have a say on what she chose to do.  
"Don't be offended...please; I think it's kinda cool that you are so proud of it actually." The boy's blue eyes glittered in the late sun as he looked at his feet, shuffling them on the cobblestone walk.  
"Thanks." Lomadia gasped in surprise as their eyes met, and Xephos looked as shocked as she did. She hadn't just seen his eyes glittering, they had begun to glow. His eyes entranced her when she gazed upon them; they looked like sapphires shining in moonlight.  
"Y-your eyes!" He stammered, "They're beautiful!"  
It wasn't until he made the comment that she realized her own green eyes were glowing too. "Th-thank you, yours are quite stunning as well."

 **Xephos's POV:**  
Xephos's day hadn't been easy after the argument with his father that morning, but he was still determined to at least have a happy outward appearance as he walked down the cobbled streets of town.  
Lost in thought, he continued on his way and silently cursed himself as he ran into a rather lovely young girl.  
"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as she bent to pick up the papers she had dropped. "Let me help you!" He kneeled down himself, gathering papers off the ground.  
He couldn't help but notice the girl cast more than one glance at him while they were stooped over the fallen studies, but in the glances he noticed her eyes were still dim and her appearance only made more distracting by her exquisite clothes. She wore a grey sweater shall over a light blue blouse and a long black skirt, with silver owl earrings, her clothes and eyes told Xephos, much like him, she was yet to find her soul mate.  
"Thank you." The girl said without taking her eyes from the papers.  
Finally, when all the papers had been gathered and placed on the table, he spoke once more, trying very hard not to sound awkward, "So...what's your name?"  
Her voice was silky when she replied, "Lomadia, what's yours?"  
"My name is Xephos." He said with a polite dip of his head.  
"Well Xephos, thank you for helping me with my papers." The blonde smiled sheepishly as she reorganized her papers.  
"I couldn't let you pick them up all by yourself now could I?" The boy laughed. "I am the one who caused you to drop them in the first place. Anyway, what are you studying?"  
Lomadia looked almost worried when she glanced at her studies before she responded. "Er...witchcraft."  
Fear shot through Xeph but he pushed it down, he knew it was silly. Not all witches wanted to kill you on sight, and he couldn't believe that Lomadia would hurt anyone. "Really? Why weren't you afraid of telling me that?"  
She whipped her head to look at him, frustration glittering in the green depths of her eyes as she spoke. "I'm doing nothing wrong, and I should have no shame in that, there are plenty of good witches out there, they are just overlooked because of ridiculous stereotypes!"  
He was taken aback by the stern tone that was now lacing her voice, and he shuffled his feet on the ground as he replied. "Don't be offended...please; I think it's kinda cool that you are so proud of it actually."  
"Thanks." Lomadia gasped and Xephos was lost for words as their eyes met, Lomadia's eyes cast off a cool glow, the dark green looked like the leaves of a summer forest at sunset.  
"Y-your eyes!" He couldn't help the words as they slipped from him, "They're beautiful!"  
She looked slightly shocked before she replied, "Th-thank you, yours look quite stunning as well." He could only imagine what his blue eyes must look like.  
They both stood, locked into each other's gazes for a few moments before she spoke, her voice hardly a whisper. "Mother was right."  
"I was right about what?" Their gaze broke apart as a woman walked up behind Lomadia, obviously her mother. She turned to face her mother who let out a gasp. "Your eyes! They're beautiful."  
Xephos stood back and watched the mother, daughter duo with interest as Lomadia's mother engulfed her daughter in a hug. His parents never would have treated him with such compassion and love.  
When the family broke apart, the blonde woman looked at Xephos as if she had just noticed him...and maybe she had. She smiled warmly as he dipped his head politely. "Well aren't you a polite young man."  
"Thank you ma'am," To make sure he was making a good impression he was using every rule to being polite in the book. If this was the person he was destined to love...he didn't want to mess it up.  
"What's your name?" Lomadia's mother's tone was sweet and calmed some of his nerves.  
"X- Xephos." He stammered and Lomadia giggled slightly.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Xephos." The woman eyes sparkled with warmth. "How would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"  
"I-I couldn't possibly."  
"I insist, you should have dinner with us this evening."  
Xephos knew his parents would be livid, if he came home late, but at the moment, he didn't care. In the brief time he had known her, Lomadia's mother had treated him with more compassion and care than his own parents ever had. In that moment he realized how much he wished his parents treated him like that but he knew there was no point in wasting his time worrying about that. "Thank you ma'am, I'd be glad to join you."

-  
Please comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Xephos's POV:**  
"Happy Birthday Lom!" Xephos greeted his girlfriend with a hug as she opened her front door. He placed a kiss on her nose when they broke apart. Today was special because today was Lomadia's 21st birthday.  
"How are you?" Xeph asked.  
"Doing great now that you're here." The witch laughed, her green eyes glittering brightly.  
"Well then!" Xeph laughed, "Are you ready for our picnic?  
Lomadia's eyes flickered as she glanced to the basket as he picked it up. "Of course!"  
Xephos watched as she locked her door and laced her arm through his, causing him to blush. Despite the fact that they had found and fallen in love with each other seven years ago, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to love such a wonderful girl with such a wonderful family that actually approved of him.  
Every time he would be around Lomadia's family, he would be hit with a twinge of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous, but his family had never loved him the way Lom's family loved her. Actually Lomadia's mother, Crystal, had once offered to take custody of him when he was 14, because his family kicked him out of the house for a week, but he had declined because he didn't want the family to have to go through the court case.  
He did end up moving in with them on his 16th birthday, but as he promised them then, he found a place of his own and moved out on his 18th birthday.  
"You don't have to, it's a pleasure having you stay with us." Crystal had said as he was packing his things one afternoon.  
"I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have had to provide for me at all, so I just don't think it's right to have you keep providing for me now that I can do so for myself. But I will never forget what you have done for me, and I will forever be thankful." He had replied.  
"You always have been so polite, since the day you met Lomadia, just remember you are always welcome here if you ever need anything.  
"Thank you." Xeph cast a glance a Crystal's dim, grey eyes which caused a pang of sorrow to run through him, he knew she had lost her love when Lom was young, and it had been so long, that the glow had left her eyes.  
"You alright?" Lomadia's voice shook him from his thoughts. She was looking at him, concern shimmering in the green depths of her eyes.  
"Hu- Oh I'm fine, lets go." Xeph said, shaking the memory from his mind, today was going to be a good day.  
It didn't take long for the duo to reach their destination, a small stretch of beach, secluded from the town nearby by and expanse of trees. The sun caught the waves, turning them bright orange,  
The pair laid out the blanket and laughed when Xephos slipped and fell in the water.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
The picnic was amazing. There were little sandwiches, lemonade, chips, watermelon, and everything else you would need for a perfect afternoon.  
Now Lomadia was walking around in the surf as Xeph looked on with a smile.  
"What are you smiling at?" The girl laughed.  
"You," He called, "You're adorable when you're happy!"  
"You're one to talk!" Lom responded as she walked over and sat down. "Look at you beaming away like you're father Christmas."  
Xephos's eyes lit up even brighter as he pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart, she allowed herself to get lost in his piercing blue gaze.

 **-Later-**

Xeph and Lom packed up the picnic and headed to Lomadia's mother's as the sun began to set, so her mother could wish her a happy birthday as well.  
It was dark long before they made it to her mother's house, so the couple spent most of the walk with their eyes angled towards the sky. At one point her boyfriend was so focused on the stars that he ran face first into a street lamp.  
CLANG!  
"Ow!" Xeph exclaimed.  
"I know the stars are beautiful, but you still need to watch where you're going." Lom laughed as he rubbed his nose where it had intersected the pole.  
"I can see that now." He grumbled, side stepping around the street lamp.  
When they got to her mother's house, she threw her arms around her daughter. "Happy Birthday!"

 **Xephos's POV:**  
"Happy Birthday!" Lomadia's mother pulled her into a hug.  
When she released her daughter, Crystal held her out at arm's length, "My baby, 21 years old! I can't believe you're officially an adult!"  
Lomadia smiled.  
Crystal then turned to Xephos with a playful smirk, "Are you treating my daughter right?"  
Responding to her playful manner, he stood up straight with his shoulders back and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"  
After that the trio broke into a fit of giggles and it was hard to tell but in her laughter, Xeph could almost swear he saw a glimmer of sadness and her grey gaze.  
When Lomadia went inside to change, Xephos pulled Crystal off to the side, "Is everything okay? You seem sad."  
She sighed, looking at the ground, "You always could see right through facades." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Lomadia trained as a Skylord when she was younger, so we could pay for her education after her father's death."  
"Okay?" He was having trouble putting two and two together.  
"The only catch for having them pay for her education was they could call her back if they ever needed her...I got a call from them today." She said, tears springing into her eyes.  
"What did they say?" Xephos whispered, for fear that Lom may hear them.  
"There is a space exploration expedition that they want her to go on, the only problem is, it could potentially be very dangerous. They are going to study planets in deep space with extremely extremely strong outer gravity. That means, the gravity on the surface is fairly normal, but there is an outer shell of much stronger gravity, if they get past it, it will take an immense amount of power to get back through it, more than is fathomable." Xephos couldn't respond, there was a very good chance he could lose the one person he cared about most, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because Lomadia opened the door. "Are you too just going to stay out on the porch all night?"  
"Of course not!" Crystal had regained her facade.  
"You know I actually should get going." Xeph knew Crystal probably didn't want him around when she told Lom about the expedition, his prediction was confirmed when she gave him a thankful glance.  
"Are you sure?" Lomadia asked, giving him a hug.  
"Yeah, I got to spend all day with you, it's only fair that you spend some time with your mother." Xephos said before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Happy Birthday Lomadia."

 **-Later-**

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had spent a wonderful day with Xephos only to come home to some of the worst news she could get.  
"Why me?!" Lomadia shrieked, "Why now?!"  
Without thinking she bolted out the door of her mother's house and made her way blindly down the cracked road, her vision blurry with tears.  
Before she knew what was going on, she was standing on Xeph's porch, heating the faint chime of the doorbell echo from inside.  
When he opened the door, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.  
"Whoa, calm down." Xephos whispered calmingly.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
Xephos stood, grudgingly breaking away from his thoughts as the doorbell spoke in it's melodious tones. He had no time to greet the girl at the door before she flung herself into his arms, sobbing.  
"Whoa, calm down." Xeph whispered to his crying girlfriend.  
He could guess what she was so upset about, but he just held her, and let her sob into his shirt.  
"I can't leave you!" She said at last, looking up at him.  
"I know, your mother told me, but you can do this, you're a strong woman, if anyone can deal with this it's you." He soothed as he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear.  
Lomadia looked shocked for a moment that he knew what was going on, but it was soon replaced with fear and grief. "I- I don't want to leave you...I love you."  
"Darling I love you too, and just remember no matter how far away you might be, we are still soulmates," He gestured towards their glowing eyes, "And I will always love you."  
He knew the girl was too shaken to walk home, so he took her into his own house. He grabbed his phone and texted her mother, to make sure she knew Lom was going to be safe and well taken care of for the night.  
As he made her a cup of tea, she was sitting on the sofa, staring off into space.  
"How do you even go about leaving everyone you love?" Lomadia turned to look at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears.  
Xephos smiled sadly as her, "I don't know...you're the only person I've ever loved."  
He realized the moment he said it that he probably shouldn't have, because she started crying again. "This is why I can't leave! I can't leave you here alone!"

 **-One Week Later-**

Xephos stood off to the side as Lom said goodbye to her mother.  
Soon, his arms wrapped around her for the last time, his lips pressed to hers in a kiss he wished would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's Note-  
Sorry it's so short, I'm already working on the next chapter!  
-

 **-Two Years Later-**  
 **Xephos's POV:**  
Two years had gone by since Lomadia had left on her mission with the Skylords , and not a day went by when he didn't think of her. Now he was sat in his room, looking over pictures of him and Lom.  
Some they had known were taken, others had been sneak shots taken by Crystal. There were pictures of the duo asleep on the sofa at Crystal's house on Christmas Eve after dinner. Another was Lomadia laying on the grass, her head resting in Xeph's lap, both of them stargazing.  
 _Lomadia's eyes glittered as the stars' faint glow caught them._  
 _"They're beautiful aren't they?" Her eyes never wavered from the stars above._  
 _"More than you know." Xephos responded, Lomadia never knowing he wasn't talking about the stars._  
The memory ached in his heart, filling him with a sense of longing as he continued to look through the photographs.  
He had to stand and take a break from the pictures as tears began to blur his vision. Despite the time that had gone by, his heart still wished to see her...  
'What I wouldn't give to hold her one more time.' He thought as he slumped down onto the couch..

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
"What's wrong Lomadia?" Her friend Nano asked.  
Lomadia had made friends with the people on this planet after her ship had gotten caught in the outer gravity shell and crashed, killing everyone in her crew but her.  
"Hu? Oh, I'm fine." She shook off the thoughts.  
Nano wasn't going to let the subject drop, "You're obviously not 'fine'. You look like you haven't slept in days...so what's up?"  
Lom sighed. "Two years ago today, I had to leave my home and everyone I loved." Her heart broke slightly at the thought of her mother and Xephos. "It's also been about six months since the crash..."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" The fluxed girl cried.  
"Don't worry about it...I'll be fine." The witch walked off without another word, back to the place where she had set up since the crash.  
She had found out, not to long after she had arrived, that there was a dwindling population of owls. Wanting to do something to contribute to the community, that had so graciously accepted her, she started a sanctuary for the birds on an island not too far out in the harbor.  
Many of the people in the area lived around the harbor, making travel and messaging quicker, but something drew Lom to the island. She still felt cut off and different from the others, so the island offered a sort of safe haven for her, not to mention it was beautiful.  
When she was upset, or missed Xephos, like she did now, she would run off, deep into the woods that covered the majority of the island, making her nearly impossible to find. She would find a tree and sit next to it or climb it and sit in the crook of the branches and listen to the owls coo.  
Soon she was doing exactly that, perched in a large willow tree, cradled by the limbs, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
A large, brown, barn owl flew down and landed on the branch next to Lom and nuzzled her shoulder as if trying to encourage her as a sob escaped her lips.  
"Thank you Mr. Owl." Lomadia sniffed, petting the feathers on the head of the owl that had become one of her best friends on this new planet.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
'I can't keep doing this, it's killing me. I have to at least try to find her, even if I fail, I have to try.' Xephos decided.

 **-One Year Later-**

"Xephos, we need you to go on an expedition to the craftia system." The admiral stated.  
"And how do you suggest my crew and I get around the gravity shells sir?"  
"That's part of the expedition Commander, you have to find out if it's possible."  
"And if it's not?" Xephos's voice was tinted with irritation.  
"Don't forget, you signed up for this, you knew there were risks." The admiral replied, looking at Xephos with steely eyes.  
"Understood...sir." Despite his irritation and fear, a spark of excitement lit up inside him at even the slightest possibility of seeing Lomadia again. "When will we be leaving?"  
"As soon as possible...but we understand if you want a few days."  
"Is tomorrow a good time?" The commander questioned, not wanting to spend anymore time on this planet than he had too.  
"I'll alert your crew." He responded coolly, "You are dismissed."

 **-Later-**

"You can't go!"  
"And why is that?" Xephos responded, trying to push down the anger that was threatening him.  
"You can't go running halfway across the galaxy for some girl! Stay here because we love you!"  
Xephos's temper snapped as his mother spoke. "Love me?" He asked, his voice quiet with rage.  
"Yes dear." His mother was oblivious to his anger.  
 _"Love me?!_ Is that why you kicked me out of the house for weeks at a time?! Is that why you cared so much for me when I finally ran away?!" He was yelling now. "That girl I'm running halfway across the galaxy for, he name is Lomadia and _she_ loves me more than you ever did! And I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to get her back, the way you never did for me!" Xephos turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
"Wait!" The older woman called after her son, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lomadia's POV:**  
"How do you even begin to navigate this island...and why? Everyone else was too afraid to approach it." Nano asked as they strolled through the woods, her gaze flitting away every time there was a condescending hoot of an owl.  
"I don't know," She responded, unfazed by the oddities of the island. "I've always preferred being in nature with little company and a canopy over my head."  
Lomadia thought of the days spent with Xeph in the woods.  
"Well, I'm glad the island is being put to good use, rather than just creeping out everyone around the harbor." Lom couldn't help but smile as the fluxed girl spoke.  
Their humor was short lived as an ear splitting crash echoed from the mainland.  
"What the hell was that?!" Lomadia asked to no one in particular.  
"I don't know but we should probably go and find out."

 **-Later-**

"Did you hear that?" A dwarf named Honeydew stood on the bridge to Owl Island.  
"I think everyone around the harbor heard that." Nano called, walking up to greet the dwarf, "We're going to check it out now."  
"Mind if I tag along?" Honeydew piped.  
"Come on, hopefully no one's hurt." Lom said as she walked up, never breaking her stride.  
As the trio walked around the harbor, they met up with the mad scientist Lalna.  
Lalna was normally a very kind hearted individual, but sometimes his darker side would surface, and when it did, it was like he was a completely different person. When he got that way, he had no respect for life of any kind. They had nicknamed this version of him Livid. And he would experiment on, torture and kill anything he could, including his friends if they'd let him. Eventually he would go back to his normal self and feel terrible about what he'd done.  
Lomadia shuddered as they arrived on the site. A crashed spaceship smoked, nearly obliterated in the crater it had created.  
"Did anyone survive?" Lomadia choked out.  
"We don't know yet." Rythian an ender-born responded from where he stood next to his half robotic girlfriend named Zoeya.  
"I haven't even seen any bodies so far." Ridgedog a kind demigod called from where he was floating above the ship.  
A chill shot through the owl loving girl, she had only been able to bury half of her crew because the other half had been vaporized when one of the engines had exploded after her crash.  
Honeydew must have seen the look on her face because he was the next to speak. "Lomadia, Nano, why don't you two go collect medical supplies in case there are survivors."  
Lomadia didn't have to be told twice, she took up the offer and darted off to gather what she needed, not checking to see if Nano was following her.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
Xephos woke with a splitting headache, it took him a few moments to remember what had happened. He shot upright as his memories fell into place, which proved to be a bad idea. The room spun, and the pain in his head bathed everything in red.  
"Whoa! Lay back down!" Xeph couldn't tell if it was his blurry vision and foggy mind or if the girl who had spoken was purple, but he did as she asked.  
"Where am I?" Xephos looked around at the medical cabin he was in.  
"Minecraftia...more specifically Tekkitopia." The now obviously purple girl replied. "I'm sorry about your crash, but if it's of any condolence, we get them frequently, even I crashed here about eight years ago...actually most of us crashed here."  
Xephos saw confusion sparkle beneath her eyes.  
"What?" He asked as she shook off the look.  
"Hu- oh it's nothing...you just look familiar." The girl responded, heading for the door.  
"Wait!" He called before she left, "What's your name?"  
"NanoSounds, what's yours?" She turned back to face him.  
"Xephos."  
Xeph was taken aback by the gasp that escaped Nano before she bolted from the room.

 **Nano's POV:**  
"Xephos."  
Nano couldn't help but gasp as the injured astronaut spoke.  
Without another word, she ran from the room, what were the odds. ' _Could this be THE Xephos? The Xephos that was in all of Lomadia's stories? The Xephos she had to leave all those years ago.'_  
Thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way to Owl Island.  
Nano had stayed when Lomadia left soon soon after collecting supplies, unable to hold herself together, which was understandable.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
' _Keep yourself together_!' Lom scolded herself. The recent crash had sent her into a turmoil of memories from her own crash landing.  
Thankfully a knock at the door broke her away from her thoughts.  
She walked over, her tread silent from so many nights walking in the woods, and opened the door to a panting NanoSounds.  
"You alright?" Lomadia asked, letting the girl in.  
"Fine. There's- something- important- I have- to tell- you." She said between breaths.  
"How about you catch your breath first." Lom poured her friend a glass of water as Nano sat down on the sofa.  
As her breathing slowed, the fluxed girl's excitement only seemed to rise.  
"So what's up?" Lomadia asked after a few minutes.  
Nano looked at her, excitement playing across her face. "There was a survivor."  
Lom smiled. "That's great...but couldn't you have walked out here at a leisurely pace to tell me that."  
The flux covered girl looked ready to explode, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "He says his name is Xephos."  
Lomadia's train of thought went in a million different directions. At first she thought she must have heard her friend wrong, or perhaps it was a different Xephos, but it want a very common name.  
Nano looked at her and smiled once more. Lom scarcely noticed her friend behind her as she took off across the island.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
Soon after the purple girl's outburst, another person had come to check on him, a dwarf named Honeydew. He seemed kind enough as he gave Xeph a light pain killer to chase away the headache, before helping him to stand up.  
Before long, Xeph was able to walk around, although he was fully aware of the burns and cuts that amazingly had been his only injury from the crash.  
Xephos felt guilty that he escaped the crash with so little injury, while his crew had paid the ultimate price.  
"I know what you're thinking." Honeydew said quietly as Xephos stretched his legs. "But know this, their deaths aren't your fault, I'm one of very few people who were born here, although I was really born in Kaz Mordan but that's irrelevant. The point is I'm one of the few people who was actually born on Minecraftia." He sighed. "Almost everyone here has crashed and lost their crew...the gravity shell is just too strong."  
Despite his guilt he appreciated the attempt to make him feel better about the situation, "Thanks friend."  
"Why don't we head outside for some fresh air, you've been in cryo-sleep for over a year, you could use the vitamin D." Honeydew opened the door and Xeph followed him though it.  
The planet was beautiful, the people that lived in the area had set up around a harbor with an island in the middle of the water. Brightly colored flowers and fields surrounded the beaches of the mainland, but the woods that covered the island seemed much more welcoming to him.  
Xephos was torn from his thoughts when an all to familiar voice screamed his name.  
"Xephos!" She called again, and he dared to hope as he turned to look at the person calling his name.  
He could barely breathe when his eyes locked on the girl, for a moment he thought he must have been dreaming, but the she was, Lomadia, the girl he had fallen in lover with. The girl he hadn't seen in years.  
"Lomadia!" He yelled as she darted towards him.  
When the two collided he couldn't feel his injuries at all as he picked her up and spin her in a circle, their lips pressed together in a kiss he knew they had both longed for over the past three years.  
"It's you! Oh my god! It's really you!" Lom whispered when they broke apart, tears streaming down her face.  
"Er...you two...know each other?" Honeydew asked, his shocked gaze flitting from one to the other.  
"You could say that!" Xeph laughed, keeping one arm around Lomadia's shoulders.  
"Wait a minute! Xephos?! You said your name was Xephos!" Honeydew practically shrieked. "Lomadia never shuts up about you!"  
Lom looked like she wanted to shrink into the shadows at the comment.  
Xephos smiled down at her and some of her embarrassment faded as Nano joined them.  
"Oh my god! Your eyes!" Nano gasped, looking at her friend whose eyes had begun to glow.  
Now it was Lom's turn to laugh, "That's a long story."  
"Well we've got time." Honeydew piped looking from Lom's eyes to Xeph's.  
With that they plunged into the story.

-  
This is **NOT** the last chapter!


End file.
